You're the One That I Want
by Agent-Ayu
Summary: When Quinn and Rachel both audition for Sandy in the Winter Musical, Grease. ONE-SHOT


**You're the One That I Want**

**By: Agent-Ayu**

**Summary: **When Quinn and Rachel both audition for Sandy in the Winter Musical, Grease. ONE-SHOT

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

"Okay, welcome to the Sandy Diva-Off!" Will announced as the rest of New Directions walked into the auditorium. "We'll be starting the diva off with Rachel."

Quinn was pacing back and forth as she eyed Rachel taking center stage. The two girls were fighting, but not in their usual way. They were fighting for the role of Sandy Olson. It all started Monday morning when Mr. Schue announced that their Winter Musical was going to be Grease.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, guys! I've got some great news!"

Everyone groaned, knowing this was going to lead to another disagreement in the group like it did every week.

"Since West Side Story was such a great hit, Figgins has agreed to let us have the a Winter Musical!"

The group was split between being okay with the idea and the others were jumping up and down with excitement. "To make it even better we're paying a small tribute to the first song New Directions sung while we were starting out. Grease!"

"Mr. Schue, you have no idea how much this will mean for increasing my chances with NYADA." Rachel stood up as she began her rambles. "Now while applications were already sent in before we went on Winter Break, that still doesn't mean I can't boos-"

"Just because you were amazing at your audition to play Maria, doesn't mean you'll automatically get to play Sandy." Quinn interrupted the diva. "You're not the only one going after the part. I'm auditioning too."

Quinn raised her eyebrow waiting for Rachel's response. The two girls stared at each other to see who would be the first to back down. Everyone could tell there was something different with the tension of competition. It wasn't as thick as it normally was whenever people were fighting for solos or roles.

"Wait… isn't Sandy the part where you dressed like a sad clown hooker that one time? Why would you want to look like that? Quinn should get the role, she at least looks a little bit like Olivia Newton-John."

Rachel eyes widened as everyone turned their attention to Finn, who was sitting looking confused as usual. The diva bit her bottom lip before running out of the choir room.

"And there we have it ladies and gents, the world's biggest douchebag opening his slobbering hypocritical mouth again. His mouth starting to be just as big as Trouty Mouth's over here." Santana jabbed at both Finn and Sam.

With Rachel gone and Santana throwing her usual insults again, the rest of New Directions began talking amongst them. Quinn could barely hear what some of them were saying as she stared at the door.

"Quinn does look the part."

"Yeah, but Rachel's voice fits well for Sandy."

"It's going to be another World War Glee."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when Rachel finished her song. She watched as the brunette walked back to the other side of the stage and brush Finn off when he tried hugging her. Obviously she was still upset with him for calling her a sad clown hooker in front of the whole club.

"And next up is Quinn!"

The blonde walked out to center stage. She looked at everyone as Brad began to play the piano for her song. But she didn't sing. "No. I decided I'm not going to audition. Rachel can have the part unless someone else wants to audition." Without another word, she left the stage.

She didn't get very far except to the hallway before she heard Rachel calling for her. "Quinn, wait up. Why are you giving up the role? Do you just want to see me looking like a sad clown hooker? To embarrass me some more?"

"Rachel –"

"I don't want the role with you just handing it to me. Is this because of Finn? Do you want Finn again?"

"Rachel –"

"How many times do we have to go through with this? If he doesn't want you, he wants me. When he doesn't want me, he wants you."

"RACHEL!" The diva stopped talking and stared at Quinn. "I'm letting you have the part so you can be Sandy and prove that you're not a sad clown hooker. And why are you still with him? How many times are you going to let him get away with insulting you? How come you're with someone who doesn't support your dreams of making it big on Broadway?

How come you're with someone who is a Lima Loser and can't think about anyone else except himself? Do you remember what you told me in the bathroom at Prom? You said, 'I'm the prettiest girl you ever met, but I was more than that.' Rachel, you're the most talented girl I've ever met, but you're more than this loser small town of Ohio. This is our year to get it right, right? So, get over your schoolgirl crush and be selfish for once. Don't let Finn bring you down from your big dreams because he is not worth it."

The diva looked at the blonde wide eyed. She hadn't expected a speech from the other girl. "W-why do you care? It's Finn that you want, right? Like you told me last year before Regionals."

"I don't give a damn about Finn. He could burst into flames right now and I wouldn't care. I don't want him at all. You're the one that I want." Quinn froze as she realized what she just said. "I mean I want you to succeed. Prove not everyone here is a loser." She quickly began walking away again.

"Quinn." The blonde stopped walking. "Thank you."

The blonde slowly turned around to look at Rachel. "You know, I saw Wicked when it was in Columbus sometime ago. There was always one thing that bugged me the most about Elphaba. She was defying gravity, defying the Wizard, trying to make a difference even though she was an outcast, in more ways than one. But she lost all of that for a boy who couldn't choose between her and Galinda. Sound familiar?"

Rachel nodded. Quinn continued, "I had wished that she didn't run away with Fiyero. She lost everything just so she could be with him, even going as far as lying to Oz and to her best and only friend about her death. To me Elphaba wasn't the strong witch she was at the beginning of the play and that didn't settle well with me. Why would someone as strong as her give everything up for a boy? And don't say it's because she loved him. I'd rather she stayed the 'Wicked Witch' and prove Oz wrong then to just become like them. Keep defying gravity, Rachel. You're a lot more than what you're letting yourself be right now."

With that Quinn walked away and didn't look back. She missed the smile that she put on Rachel's face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two days before the opening of Grease, Quinn opened her locker and was surprised with what she found. A single gardenia wrapped around in a green and pink ribbons with a note attached.

'You're the one that I want too.'

Quinn was speechless. She picked up the gardenia and remembered Prom last year. The blonde realized it was Rachel who picked out her corsage, not Finn. She read the rest of the note quickly and chuckled.

'P.S. Gregory Maguire says, Gelphie is real.'


End file.
